DiscordExe Part 2: Revenge of the Possessed Draconequus
by DiscordXChaos
Summary: Jarom's life had been ruined by Discord.Exe and his next target was Joseph Jordan. Now it was his turn to be victim to the awful haunting spirit's terror and vengeance.


2

Revenge of The Possessed Draconequus

Preface:

The " " program that had destroyed the life of Jarom Jezrel and the popular Social Media site, "Facebook", now intended to do worse. He was looking to eradicate all of the Social Media sites. This "program" was more than your average "computer program". It was actually a "he". A "he" who was the ghost of an enraged soul who had been driven to suicide after his "so called" friends" had made fun of him because he told them he was a "Brony" or a "Bro" that likes "My Little Pony". Revenge what was this awful spirit wanted. It was so that each of his "friends", worked at each of the Social Media sites: "Facebook", "Twitter", "Tumblr", "YouTube", and the most evil that spirit thought about everyday, the place that his "friends" had "de-friended" him, "4chan". The devil of _all_ Social Media sites.

The five friends had gone to a psychic and found that their friend, after killing himself, was now haunting them using " " as revenge for their terrible crimes of bullying against him. They have made an "invincible firewall", although one of them forgot to install it. This is how this "friend" of this corrupted spirit was tortured by " ".

Chapter 2: Joseph Jordan

September 2013

Hey, my name's Joseph Jordan, I work for Twitter. My job is to check messages to make sure none of them are corrupted or with viruses. It's really easy, I have a program to check them, but occasionally a questionable one will come through. I check it and either delete it, or keep it. There was such a program, after I had found out " " used to be my friend, Jeremy Michaelson, who offed himself when we were teasing him for being a "Brony". I still regret it and blame myself for what happened. I try not to dwell on the past. Anyway, a message appeared on my anti-virus software. It was from "Discord: The Master of Chaos" with the demonic draconequus profile picture. I hesitated. I didn't want my boss to fire me because Twitter would be destroyed, but if I didn't click on it, he would just do it anyway. So, being the complete dumb person that I was, I checked this out. I should have never clicked on that message. It was my end of my great career at a very well-paying social media industry and the end of all that was Twitter. Just like Facebook, I was expecting this to completely erase all of everything that was Twitter. This day was a day to be remembered, a day which I lived in infamy for the rest of my life, the bombing of My Career and Life Harbor. (To those of you who respect those who died at Pearl Harbor, I do as well and I _do not_ in _anyway_ disregard their sacrifices for our country. It was just something that sounded good to use-DiscordXChaos)

I foolishly clicked on the message, and it sent me to a game that was its own website in its own browser. This game was in a 2d platform style similar to Five Nights At Freddy's 4 (Copyright Scott Cawthon). Except it looked _exactly like_ my bedroom at home… in _my apartment._ I didn't know _what_ to think, but it definitely was "What the cotton candy was stinking going on!?" I know my bedroom has a door to the left and a closet at the right side. There was a window at the middle, over-looking the street and the houses below the apartment building. My dresser was at the left of the window and the right side had my desk with my flat-screen and my Xbox One on top of it. The closet had my dress-shirts, suit coats, ties and tie hanger on it, and my polos hanging up and my books on the shelf above of Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, any anime you could think of a guy could like, were hanging up everywhere on my walls. I was a "anime freak" as they would call it. Now I _knew_ my friend hadn't been to my apartment, because the year he had committed suicide, all of my friends were still in high school and I was living in my parent's place. We had met using '4chan". I know, you are thinking, "4chan? Isn't that where Slenderman was created?" I know, I know but at the time, we had no idea. We just chatted like regular friends do on message boards, talking about things we like and no one caring why we liked them or the reason we did. So I knew my friend Jeremy _didn't_ know what my apartment looked like. But, this _spirit_ did and I figured "If I don't figure out this game and how the layout of my apartment works in this game, then I may as well quit my job now." I was very nervous, because I didn't want to be laid off because of my stupidity in playing this fudgesicled-up game. I needed to call my boss. Although, right now the game was calm.

The premise of the game "Five Nights at Freddy's 4", was to check the doors and the closet for the "Nightmare Animatronics" that lurk around every corner. Only, this concept applied to _my_ bedroom. I would have to look for the "animatronic" who was the demonic " " I knew I would have to check my closet, the window, _and_ my door. I _could_ do this! I _could_ defeat this terrible and wicked program. I just _didn't_ know how. I just hope I have the strength to defeat the "thing" that took down "Facebook" forever. Wait, maybe not forever! What if I took out this dreaded monster and rid the world of him, maybe that would change everything back to normal!? No no no, I would get completely killed in the game by this demonic software. Sorry for my ranting, let's begin!

The game comprised of me checking everywhere in the room. It was painstaking difficult and boring at the same time because I was doing the same thing over and over, still pressured into waiting for the monster to pop out of anywhere. The game was you watching for the animatronics, "Foxy", "Chica", "Bonnie", and "Freddy". Now, it seemed like the game was just looking for "Nightmare Fredbear". That consisted of just one animatronic who was _more_ overpowered than the rest of the chaotic crew. He could get you from _almost anywhere_. I looked and looked and looked until finally, in the closet, I saw something. Red eyes that stared back at me, with glowing intent. Then "BAM!". A giant face of the demonic Discord animatronic appeared on screen and a loud scream pierced my ears, making me fall over and hit the back of my head on the ground. I got up and kept playing. Unfortunately to my dismay, the screen had a red text with blood oozing from it saying "Do you want to try again? Who's up for Night 2? This time it'll be different. Do you want to play again? I'll give you a _real_ challenge this next time around." The two options, yes or no appeared. Maybe it was because I was dazed and mighty heart-struck by the jumpscare from earlier, but I still persevered on.

The next game that appeared, after I clicked the "Yes" button, was an arcade game similar to the one's in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Again, Copyright Scott Cawthon) you get when you try to please all the spirits to get the good ending. It was the blood red moon, black forest background from the game that Jarom played, only in "Atari" style. The ponies dead in the background were all still scary, as their bodies were also almost realistic. Pushing forward, fighting back fear and terror, I walked through the level as the man who had a pink outfit with the blue "Twitter" logo on it and blue spiked up hair. He was taking a stroll, no fleeing for his life, through the demonic wasteland. As he got to the end, it got darker and darker until blood appeared on the screen and a red text with blood under it appeared saying "You lost, you got caught! How about Night 3!? You have one more chance to make your chances of saving your _precious_ Twitter to an all time, never-getting-hacked-again status. Are you ready for the Final Night!?" No no no no nope nope nope nope… I can't do this. I can't risk all of Twitter being completely wiped out because of my stupidity! But, I must do it for my company! What if I don't? I would probably die or Twitter would get deleted anyway. So I pressed "Yes" and continued.

The "Final Night" was a version of the camera checking from Five Nights at Freddys 1-3 (also Copyright Scott Cawthon). Only, the goal here was to make the main villain never come to your office, or you were automatically dead. I tried, and the audio, which was an audio clip of Pinkamena's (insane Pinkie Pie's) laugh, played. The creature moved from one room to the next. I had done this several times when finally, he left, but I _couldn't_ find him. I thought this was it! I was done! I couldn't work at Twitter after what I did. then moved to the camera close to my room. I clicked on the room way away from my room and played the audio, but it didn't happen. I continued this and he didn't leave. I had no choice but to give up. Again, the demon jumpscared me and this time I was ready. I shuttered just a little bit and I almost got scared. But, I knew I couldn't win. Goodbye career. Proceeding the insta-death, a screen appeared. "Good try! Now Twitter is _completely_ wiped off the map! Great! Awesome job! You are amazing! You let your entire company down by losing a game against the Master of Chaos! Ha-ha-ha!" The game closed and I cried there for five minutes until I called my boss, tears still in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Sir-sir-s-" I choked.

"Yes what is it!? I don't have a lot of- wait I'm getting another call." He switched lines and then a few minutes later, switched back to my line. "Yes what do you want!? I know that our Twitter servers is offline, all of it is gone! What happened!?"

"I-I-I-" I tried to make into words "I couldn't help it! I knew that this virus was going to wipe out all of our data! I tried to stop it! I couldn't! The virus completely took out all of our servers! Please… don't fire me sir!"

My boss paused for a few minutes and then responded, angry but calm "Hey- I understand your feelings and the thoughts you had, and how you had to save this company. _But,_ I can't allow something like this to happen again. I'm switching you to a different department. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I knew this would happen, so I saved a backup where the computer virus couldn't find it."

I answered hesitantly "Sir, you know he'll go to no end to find those files."

"No, I know exactly the place where I hid it is very virus proof."

"Thank you for not letting me go sir."

"It's fine… I understand your friend, Jarom, who works on Facebook had the same problem."

"Yes sir. It was bad. He's still out of a job sir. It's been a year since he had a job. Luckily my friend Scotty Clawen was letting him stay with him as a roomate for really less. Thanks for caring."

"Hey, I do anything for my employees."

"Thanks… I appreciate your understanding."

"No problem, see you later."

"Bye!"

In the end, I told my friends about it. They were very surprised. They were very happy with the fact I still had my job and with the fact that the evil spirit didn't ruin my life. I thank whoever helped me keep my job. I didn't believe in God, but if he _is_ out there, then he probably helped me keep my job. I thank God for my safety, and if he could help me help my friends, then we can _for sure_ save the soul of our angered friend.


End file.
